1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suction gas heater control device for engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a suction gas and fuel are supplied at a low temperature to an engine when the engine is started at a low temperature, the fuel is supplied, in an insufficiently-atomized state, into a combustion chamber in the engine. This causes an increase in the engine-starting time and the rate of generation of carbon monoxide and hydrocarbon, and a decrease in the drivability. In order to eliminate these inconveniences, a suction gas heater has been provided in a suction passage in the engine. This suction gas heater is controlled so as to be operated when the engine is brought into complete firing, which is expressed, for example, such that the engine is rotating at a speed above a predetermined level, and when the water temperature in the engine is not higher than a predetermined level.
An engine, which is stalled after it was started at a low temperature, can be restarted immediately with ease if a suction gas-heating operation is carried out.